


The Krogan Chronicles - The Gamble

by raptor4d4



Series: The Krogan Chronicles [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard, Miranda and Ashley have all learned an important lesson.  Never play strip poker against krogan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Krogan Chronicles - The Gamble

This story was inspired by a pic created by the artist known as Shitty Horsey. Thank you Horsey for creating this and for letting me use it in my work!

http://shittyhorsey.tumblr.com/

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Krogan Chronicles – The Gamble **

The time had come.

The long awaited showdown between the legendary Commander Jane Shepard and the mighty Urdnot Wrex was finally underway.

The two warriors were locked in a fierce stalemate. Both were ready to strike but each was preparing for the other to make the first move. For now the game had become an epic stare-down.

Shepard’s green eyes and Wrex’s red eyes burned into each other. Shepard’s eyes narrowed as she faced down her old comrade. This was a battle she could not afford to lose. But reading Wrex was difficult. He had the ultimate poker face; never letting on what he intended to do next. He had a smug grin on his face. She knew he had something up his sleeve…but what?

Shepard was at a disadvantage but she had been in tighter spots before. She knew how to make the most out of whatever hand she was dealt and come out ahead. She wasn’t about to lose everything now.

Wrex found Shepard’s attempts to psych him out amusing. He decided to play the gentlemen and let her strike first.

**Wrex, mockingly:** “Ladies first, princess.”

Shepard scoffed at him.

**Shepard, mockingly:** “Age before beauty, grandpa.”

**Wrex:** “Ha!”

They traded a few more insults but it quickly became clear that neither of them was going to strike first. So they came to a compromise. They would both move at the same time.

Shepard and Wrex both took a deep breath and…threw their cards onto the table.

**Shepard:** “Two pair!”

**Wrex:** “Full house!”

**Shepard:** “ARGH!!!”

Shepard started banging her head on the poker table in frustration as Wrex scooped up the last of her poker chips. Ashley and Miranda, who were flanking Shepard and anxiously watching her play, were beside themselves.

**Miranda:** “Shepard, you idiot!”

**Ashley:** “You lost all our money!”

Grunt, standing on the other side of the table next to Wrex, just did his trademark laugh.

**Grunt:** “Heh…heh…heh…”

It was poker night aboard the Normandy. Tonight’s game included Shepard, Ashley, Miranda, Wrex and Grunt. It started as a friendly game all around but quickly became a fierce battle between the humans and the krogan.

Wrex and Grunt were on fire and won most of the humans’ money. In the end Shepard, Ashley and Miranda pooled all their money together and it became a showdown between Shepard and Wrex. Shepard was determined to win some of their money back. She knew two pair wasn’t as strong of a hand as she’d like but she was sure Wrex was bluffing this time. She was wrong.

Wrex finished scooping up the poker chips and started counting them. Shepard continued to gently bang her head on the table, ignoring Miranda and Ashley as they raged at her. She stopped banging and let her head rest on the table. She heard Wrex finish counting and divides the chips between him and Grunt. She was not looking forward to turning her share of those chips into cash…

…But maybe she didn’t need to? A bolt of inspiration struck Shepard. Perhaps all that banging knocked an idea into her head? It was a crazy one so it wouldn’t surprise her. It was a risky one. But if it meant getting some of her money back, it would be worth the risk. She was sure even Miranda and Ashley would go along with it if that were the case!

Wrex and Grunt got up to leave. Shepard bolted upright and pointed at them.

**Shepard:** “No so fast!”

**Wrex:** “What’s the matter, Shepard? Need to borrow some lunch money?”

The krogan laughed. Shepard ignored them.

**Shepard:** “We’re not done yet! Deal another hand!”

The krogan stopped laughing and looked confused.

**Wrex:** “What for? You don’t have any money left to bet!”

**Shepard:** “Who says you need cash to play poker? Haven’t you ever heard of _strip_ poker?”

Wrex and Grunt exchanged intrigued glances while Ashley and Miranda spun Shepard’s chair around. They bent down and spoke in frantic whispers.

**Ashley, whispering:** “Shepard, what the hell?!”

**Miranda, whispering:** “You can’t be serious!”

Both of them were clearly panicking at the prospect of taking their clothes off in the presence of the two krogan.

**Shepard, whispering:** “Don’t worry! I’ve got a plan. An old college buddy of mine back in the day showed me how to palm a few cards. Give it a few hands and I guarantee we’ll have all our money back!”

Ashley and Miranda were still uneasy.

**Miranda, whispering:** “I don’t know, Shepard…”

**Ashley, whispering:** “If you’re willing to cheat, why didn’t you do it in the first place?”

**Shepard, whispering:** “If I had been out 10,000 credits in the beginning I would have! But desperate times call for desperate measures. Don’t worry! At the worst, at the _very_ worst, Wrex and Grunt _might_ see you in your bra. No big deal!”

Ashley and Miranda exchanged nervous glances but finally they nodded their heads. Shepard spun her chair back around and grinned at the krogan.

**Shepard:** “So? What do you say?”

Wrex and Grunt muttered to each other quietly for a few moments. Eventually Wrex shook his head.

**Wrex:** “No thanks, Shepard. As fun as that sounds, we don’t see the point in taking your clothes. If you had something more substantial to bet we might…”

Shepard stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

**Shepard:** “Substantial? I’ll give you substantial! If you win, if you manage to strip us all completely naked, you get to fuck us!”

Ashley and Miranda grabbed Shepard’s shoulders and forced her back into her chair. They spun her around again and whispered even more frantically. They were panicking anymore. Now they were downright terrified.

**Ashley, whispering:** “Shepard, what the _FUCK_?!?

**Shepard, whispering:** “Don’t worry! It’s all under control! They’ll never see you naked, much less get to fuck you. I’m just saying that to get them to play!”

Wrex and Grunt muttered to each other for a while again.

**Wrex:** “This actually sounds like fun. We’re in!”

Shepard spun her chair back around and grinned again.

**Shepard:** “Excellent…”

Everyone took their seats again while Shepard shuffled the deck. Ashley and Miranda eyed her nervously. They never played strip poker before. And they’ve _never_ played poker where the stakes were so high…

But Shepard winked at them both encouragingly. It had been a while since she tried this trick but she successfully palmed a few cards. There was no way they were going to lose. Shepard predicted that within an hour, all three of them would have huge piles of poker chips sitting in front of them and the krogan would leave empty-handed.

As Shepard dealt the first hand, she smiled for their victory was assured.

**_One hour later…_ **

Wrex stood leaning against a wall in the Normandy lounge. Halfway through the game he had lit a cigar. The game was over so he stood there smoking it while Grunt struggled to get the crotch plate of his armor off. Meanwhile, Shepard, Ashley and Miranda were bent over the poker table, completely naked and waiting for Grunt to claim his share of the “prize”.

Shepard just looked straight ahead, her expression frozen as she tried not to think about what was about to happen and the looks she was getting from Ashley and Miranda. They were giving her a death glare so fierce it could probably kill a Reaper.

**Miranda, mimicking Shepard:** “’An old college buddy taught me to palm cards! In a few hands we’ll have all our money back!’”

**Ashley:** “We NEVER should have made that bet!”

**Miranda:** “Shepard, I officially hate you now.”

Shepard said nothing and kept staring straight ahead. Finally Grunt got his crotch plate off and his dick flopped out. The sight of the humans’ naked asses made his dick get hard really fast. Miranda peaked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped at the sight of it.

**Miranda:** “He’s going to stick _that_ inside of us?! It’s massive!”

**Shepard:** “Don’t worry. It won’t be nearly as bad as you’d think.”

**Ashley:** “How the _fuck_ would you know?”

**Shepard:** “Um…”

Before Shepard had a chance to answer she felt the rock-hard tip of Grunt’s cock pressing against her pussy. She closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable. Grunt thrust his hips and half his cock slid into her pussy. With her eyes still closed Shepard yelled from the pain. Grunt pulled back and thrust again, this time forcing his entire cock inside of her.

Shepard steadied herself with one hand while Grunt took the other. He pulled on her arm to pull her back each time he thrust as he fucked her. With his free hand he groped her fine ass. Grunt was really starting to like the fleshy feel of a human’s ass…

Grunt continued to fuck Shepard while Miranda watched fearfully. She had never taken something so big inside of her before. She was sure she’d break in half from the attempt. Ashley didn’t bother to watch at all. She just looked away with a very pissed-off expression. She knew what was going to happen but decided there was not point being worried about it. She’d get her turn and it’d be over quickly.

For a long time Shepard’s expression was a pained one. But the longer Grunt fucked her the more a smile spread across her face. She smiled and moaned uncontrollably as the massive krogan cock touched her insides deeper than any other cock before it. Grunt picked up the pace and her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue started hanging out. Shepard was losing her mind!

Ashley tried not to look at Shepard but every now and then she did take a brief glimpse. She couldn’t believe Shepard’s expression. Was Shepard really enjoying this? Did krogan cock…really feel that good?

Ashley was about to find out sooner than expected. She felt a pair of hands on her ass. She looked back and saw Wrex smiling at her, the cigar still smoking in his mouth. Wrex was going to let Grunt have his fun with them first before taking his turn but seeing them all lined up like that made him horny and impatient. He had already removed his crotch plate and was lining his cock up with Ashley’s pussy.

**Ashley:** “Wrex, wait! AH!!!”

With a mighty thrust Wrex forced his entire cock inside of her. The pain was overwhelming but much to Ashley’s own amazement, she immediately came. Ashley’s tits bounced as Wrex pounded away at her pussy, causing her to cum several more times in just a few minutes.

**Ashley:** “Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, GOD!!!”

Wrex chuckled at the way Ashley kept crying out and kept fucking her.

Miranda, stuck in the middle, kept shifting her gaze back and forth between Shepard and Ashley. Both of them now had almost identical expressions, eyes rolling back into their heads and tongues hanging out from incredible pleasure. Finally she couldn’t take anymore. She just looked straight ahead and started muttering softly to herself.

**Miranda, softly:** “It’ll be quick…it’ll be quick…two quick fucks and it’ll be over. It’ll be quick…”

Wrex heard her and chuckled.

**Wrex:** “If you think we’re gonna settle for a quickie, you’re dead wrong. We’ve got four balls full of cum we want to empty! We won’t stop until all your holes are dripping with our cum!”

Miranda’s lip started to quiver and she gulped.

**Miranda, squeaking:** “Mommy…”

**_Two hours later…_ **

Wrex and Grunt left the Normandy lounge perfectly content. As promised, they emptied their balls and left the three humans drenched in their cum.

Shepard lay sprawled out on the poker table, staring at the ceiling and panting. Miranda leaned against the table on her knees while Ashley lay on the floor with her ass sticking up in the air. All three of their bodies were covered in cum and each had a huge puddle of cum forming under them as it leaked out of their asses and pussies.

Wrex and Grunt boarded the elevator to leave. As they went up Grunt nudged Wrex’s arm.

**Grunt:** “Told you. Told you we could fuck them!”

**Wrex:** “I didn’t believe it when you told me about that sex-ed lesson. Guess I was wrong!”

**Grunt:** “Felt good to fuck Shepard again… Miranda and Ashley felt good too!”

**Wrex:** “You’re lucky I’m so good at cheating. Otherwise it’d probably never happen. But I agree, it felt pretty damn good…”

Wrex and Grunt stepped off the elevator and disembarked the Normandy, perfectly content and quite a bit richer. Maybe they could find a way to do it again someday…?

**_THE END_ **


End file.
